A Lonely September
by Axel Electric
Summary: Just a one shot songfic to Plain White T's " A Lonely September" involving Momiji and Kusanagi. This is just a corny little thing i did in my spare time so please don't flame me!


Just Another Songfic to "A Lonely September" by Plain White T's I so totally don't own Blue Seed, so don't sue me!! 

I'm sittin' here all by myself just tryin' to think of something to do Tryin' to think of something, anything just to keep me from thinking of you

Momiji made her way slowly home as the bell rang, her hands hanging at her side. Her chestnut hair fluttered lightly behind her in the breeze as her forest green hues lingered on the ground under her feet.

But you know it's not working out 'cause you're all that's on my mind One thought of you is all it takes to leave the rest of the world behind

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she glanced into a nearby tree. ' Kusanagi…Where are you? Why don't you come back for me?' He'd promised her he would return for her after dealing with Kaede, yet she'd gotten no word from him, no sign that he would keep his promise.

Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did

She pushed open the door to the place she called home. Mr. Kunikida wasn't there as usual, always something important to do down at the TAC headquarters. She went up to her room and threw her things on her desk. She allowed herself to flop onto her bed, pressing her eyes shut in hopes of blocking out Kusanagi. He'd promised he'd always protect her, but where was he know? Did she really mean nothing to him? Was the only reason he really protected her because she was the Kushinada?

And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did

She felt the hot tears forming behind her eyes and settled her arm across her face. ' What do I care if he comes back or not? I don't need him! I don't! I don't…'

I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself that you're not the one for me But the more I think, the less I believe it and the more I want you here with me

She repeated those words in her head so many times, yet she knew in her heart they weren't true. She did need him. She needed him more than she had ever realized. Even if it wasn't for protection, she wanted him to be around.

You know the holidays are coming up I don't want to spend them alone Memories of Christmas time with you will just kill me if I'm on my own

She leaned across the bed to her notebook and scribbled on it lightly. The doodle of Kusanagi looked back at her mockingly. She wished there was something, anything to take her mind off of it.

I'm sittin' here tryin' to entertain myself with this old guitar But with all my inspiration gone it's not getting me very far

Her mitama glowed lightly then, causing her to sit up quickly. Her eyes widened as she looked towards the open window, Kusanagi sitting there with the stupid grin on his face. " Well hello princess. Has the TAC been taking care of you while I was away?" She felt the hot tears rush back to her eyes then. He noticed this and a worried look crossed his face. " princess?"

look around my room and everything I see reminds me of you Oh please, baby won't you take my hand we've got nothing left to prove

Without giving it a second thought, she threw herself into his arms and held on tight. " You IDIOT!! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?! I thought you would never come back!" The tears fell freely now, soaking into his black shirt. She had held herself back for so long taking in consideration of Kusanagi's feelings for Kaede, but she couldn't contain herself anymore.

And I didn't mean to meet you then we were just kids And I didn't mean to give you chills the way that I kiss

Kusanagi's eyes were wide with shock. " Princess… What do you…?" Momiji lifted her head slowly to meet his gaze as another tear fell. " Kusanagi… Don't you understand? I…I'm in love with you…"

And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did

He stared back at her silently for a moment before smiling softly and wrapping his arms around her, causing her blush slightly. " Kusanagi…" He pressed his lips against hers lightly, catching her by surprise. She soon gave into his warmth and returned his kiss.

And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did

He pulled away a moment later to catch her gaze and flash her a grin. " I love you too, Momiji… Why else would I spend my time around a girl who wears kiddy pants?" She flushed again and hit him jokingly before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back in to kiss her. At last she had said what she'd waited so long to say. And best of all he'd returned her feelings. She knew it would be difficult in the future, the Aragimi and the coming battle with Susano-oh, but now that she had Kusanagi's love, she could handle anything.

No, you didn't mean to love me back But you did


End file.
